Elemental High
by AgentFFW
Summary: [Human AU] Follow Zuko as he enter's into his new life at Elemental High, where he means Team Avatar. As the team uncovers Zuko's tragic past. Will Zuko let them help him? Or will be be swallowed by the flames of his fury?
1. Chapter 1: Elemental High

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be making Avatar the Last Airbender Book 4...and killing Korra**

* * *

><p>"You'll be fine." My uncle Iroh comforted as I stepped out of the car.<p>

It was my first day at my new high school, Elemental High. It was a pretty strange school. Instead of calling kids freshmen, sophomores and juniors, they called them Waters, Earths, Fires, and Airs in that respective order. I was an Earth.

I was transferring into Elemental High in the middle of the 1st semester. I broke Principle Zhao's nose at my old school, which lead to me to an expulsion of the highest honor. I don't feel guilty, Zhao was a blockhead. He was an arrogant Juggernaught. So no, I don't feel guilty.

"What's the worst that could happen?" My uncle asked sincerely.

I ignored him and walked into the building. I had asked uncle Iroh to drive me to school early, so I could avoid all the annoying crowds.

I walked briskly into the building, and made a bee line for the Principal's office. When I got there, Principle Roku handed me my schedule. As I exited his office, I looked at my schedule.

AP Math  
>AP Language<br>Honors Science  
>Honors History<br>Lunch  
>Study Hall<br>Free Period

_I hope I don't have any of my classes with a Prep. All Happy and Whimsical. It disgusts me. _


	2. Chapter 2: Pony Tail

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be making Avatar the Last Airbender Book 4...and killing Korra**

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

I walked to my first class, AP Math.

When I walked into the classroom, I was blasted with a gust of cold air.

_God Dimmit! I hate the cold._

I walked into the back of the class room, and sat in the last desk of the last row.

_Maybe I'll be ignored this way._

The teacher hadn't arrived yet. I glanced up at the clock. 7:43. I had another 15 minutes until class started. I looked around the classroom to make sure no one saw, as I pulled a lighter out of my pocket.

I struck the lighter and watched as the flame sparked to life. I loved fire, it represents balance. You have to maintain a constant heat; let it die down, and the flame goes out; but makes it too big, and burn the house down.

I stayed like this, admiring the flame as it danced around freely, yet fixated to only where the lighter let it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sokka POV<strong>

I walked through the chaotic crowd to my first period class, AP Math.

_I wish people would just walk around in an orderly fashion. It makes for a more efficient and more effective hallway system. _

When I got to my class, I expected to be the first one to arrive, but instead I opened the door and saw a scrawny pale kid in the back of the class room. His hair looked like someone glued a mop to his head and painted it black.

_I don't understand how anyone can have their hair like that, all unorganized. That's why I keep mine in a warrior's wolf tail._

I took my seat in the class room, exactly 3 rows back, and 2 seats over. It makes for optimal sight, and is the most effective way to stay hidden from the class. It is also fairly efficient in an event of an evacuation of the building.

I sat down in my perfect seat, and waited for class to begin, while doing my best to ignore mop head in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

It was the middle of class, and it was going pretty smoothly. I had asked the teacher not to introduce me to the class, and claimed it was because I was shy.

The teacher handed each of us a paper to do. The problems weren't hard, or challenging. In fact they were so easy, I was the first one done.

When class was almost 15 minutes away from being done, the teacher announced that we would all be checking over our answers with a partner. I waited until everyone had chosen a partner, and hoped there was an odd number of people in the class. Sadly, I was wrong and a kid with a pony tail walked up to my desk.

"Hi. I'm Sokka." He said in a voice so monotone, that I could've mistaken him for a zombie.

"I'm Zuko." I said, not looking up from my desk.

"So here's the deal." He said in a hushed whisper. "I won't talk to you, and you won't talk to me. We both walk out of this classroom like nothing ever happened."

"Whatever floats your boat pony tail." I replied dully.

"For your _information_. This is a Warrior's Wolf Tail." He defended in more of a whine than a correction.

"Looks like a pony tail to me." I responded automatically.

"Then you must be blind. You can clearly see, based on the alignment of the hair that..." He trailed off.

I blocked him out until the class was over.

"...which is why this is a Warrior's Wolf Tail, and nor some girly Pony Tail."

I walked out of class, but kept my end of the deal, and pretended that I didn't just get lectured on the differences between a Wolf tail, and a Pony tail.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This story is being written by Me, AgentFFW and my friend who's surname is, Da_Ninja. **

**Da_Ninja**

**Hello everyone! Anyway y'all should comment because i like comments and they make people smile. (Sometimes not really) Anyway comment and stuff**

**AgentFFW**

**I apologize on behalf of me for making you read that. R&R! Updates will come whenever we feel like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Language

**Disclamer: If I owned anything, do you seriously think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

><p>Aang's POV<p>

During passing periods, I met up with Katara on our way to AP Language.

We walked into class with everyone else, but through the wave of other kids, I couldn't help but notice. There was a pale kid in the back of the class with messy hair.

As usual, Katara made me sit next to her in the front of the classroom.

Class went normally, Katara raised her hand for every question asked by the teacher, and half way through class, Katara was no longer allowed to answer any of the questions.

At 10, the bell rung , and it was time for my next class, AP History.

As everyone flooded out of the classroom while talking to their friends, I saw that the pale kid wasn't talking to anyone.

Katara made me stay back with her as she talked to the teacher, so I got to see was the pale kid existed the classroom with a solemn look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Da_Ninja refuses to type an author's note. So here's mine.**

**Agent**

**Read and Review! f You have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments! Updates will not be as frequent after this week, but don't worry, I will never abandon a story!**

**R&R**

**Check out [** s/10856145/1/AgentFFW-News-Site**] or** **[** 'AgentFFW News Site' from my profile **] for weekly _Unedited Elemental High Previews_**


	4. (AN)

I am sorry to announce this, but I lost my flash drive. On that flash drive was this story. This story will go on temporary HIATUS until I find my drive, or if someone adopts this. I will however post other stories in the meantime.

If you want to adopt this, PM me, and I'll tell you how the story was planned to end


End file.
